The instant variety most nearly resembles the Mike Grand nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,791), but is distinguished therefrom by ripening four days after Mike Grand and an improvement thereon by being somewhat larger in size, having an even, full red color at shipping ripeness, and a smoother skin surface. It is further distinguished by a deep suture which tends to fill out as the fruit ripens, with unequal lips on one side or the other of the fruit.
The instant variety was propogated by me at Bradford Farms in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley), Calif., as the result of open pollination of a second generation seedling from a Red Diamond nectarine seed parent (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,165) crossed by an Autumn Free pollen parent (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,976). I asexually reproduced the resulting plant by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.